


Lesson     Modern AU

by SherylMcM



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Teasing, Wealthy reader, shameless teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherylMcM/pseuds/SherylMcM
Summary: Having a heated argument with Kakashi in the morning, you decide he finally needs to learn a lesson about treating his wife with respect.





	Lesson     Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another fic but advice from a really great writer! So my favorite film of all time is The Wolf of Wall Street and I decided to recreate the most iconic scene between Naomi and Jordan, Hope You Enjoy!!

Kakashi entered the majestic pink wonderland, made specifically for his lovely little girl. You insisted to have the absolute best for your first born daughter, and Kakashi would most definitely follow every plea requested by his beautiful wife. You sat on the fluffy baby pink carpet, the pink minidress you adorned hiked above your luscious hips those Stuart Weitzman Marilyn hot pink pumps that graced your polished feet, enhanced your long legs. Between your legs sat his eight-month daughter, she giggled as you lightly tickled her stomach.

You glared at Kakashi when he entered, imitating a little girls voice "Good morning Daddy. Where's my kiss?" you cooed towards the masked man, Kakashi bent over to pick the baby up into his sturdy arms. Kakashi kissed your daughter, muttering sweet words to the small baby. 

Playing along to the antics you started between you and Kakashi, he replied brazen-faced "Does Daddy get to kiss both his girls?" He smirked at you, you openly returned his shameless comment with an even more discourteous reply. 

"Ohhh, no! Daddy doesn't even get to touch Mommy for a very, very---very long time," you replied with a tilt of your head, your hair falling loosely around your right shoulder. You smiled at Kakashi. 

Smiling at him with your straight pearly white teeth, you leaned back against the light pink rocking chair. Setting your elbows down on the pleasant feeling carpet, you parted your thighs querulously slowly, your glistening core on a delightful show for Kakashi. You smiled at him painted lips parting. 

The wind knocks out of Kakashi, he's left astounded at your deliciously dirty tricks.

"Come on, love. I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean to argue honey--I swear I'll change your mind-" Kakashi beseeches. 

You cut off his apologies, "Daddy shouldn't waste his time, And from now on it's going to be nothing but short, short skirts around the house! And Mommy's so sick and tired of wearing panties, uhhh. In fact, she's decided to throw them all away." you boast overdramatically.

Kakashi sets the baby in the very expensive custom made crib he groans loudly. 

Adding on to increase his growing frustration "So take a good look. You'll be seeing an awful lot of it around the house, but no touching." You smile deviously, he played right into your trap, not the nicest of plans, but it would keep him on his toes for quite some time.

You lick your lips seductively, " What's wrong Daddy?" you tease him furthermore, slipping your index finger in between your plump lips you start lapping it in your saliva. Kakashi watches helplessly as you tease him relentlessly his growing erection in his tight suit pants become quite noticeable. 

Kakashi's knees hit the soft carpet emitting a thud, he scrabbles towards your spread legs, you halt his actions immediately with a designer pump on his head. The heel digs into his forehead while the platform is buried in his white locks. He lays there speechless at his wife's behavior.

You pout venom dripping from your very next words "Mommy loves Daddy so, so much and there's nothing she wants to do more right now than to make love to Daddy all day long. Well, I guess it's time for Daddy to be taught his first lesson." 

You run your fingers over your stomach and on to your inner thigh, then up toward your dripping cunt. Kakashi watches hypnotized by your movements, watching your manicured nails as they tease your cunt, and drag your digits all the way back up to your well-endowed chest. 

You smile at your handsome husband, suddenly the vexing ringing of his phone raise him up from the floor. His eyes still glued to your core, you close your legs meeting his grey hues. You innocently grin up at him, he snarls a "We will continue this later," before leaving the nursery. This was going to be an interesting week nonetheless.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another fic but advice from a really great writer! So my favorite film of all time is The Wolf of Wall Street and I decided to recreate the most iconic scene between Naomi and Jordan, Hope You Enjoy!!


End file.
